Rey
Rey Skywalker (rođena''' Rey Palpetine') je glavna protagonistica u trilogij nastavka ''Ratova zvijezda. Rey je usamljeni strvožder koja se nađe upetljana u ratu između Otpora i Prvog reda. Otkriva svoje potencijale kao korisnik Sile, dok je u potrazi da pronađe jedinog preživljelog majstora Jedija Luke Skywalkera da spasi galaksiju. Tokom događaja razvija blisku i kompleksnu vezu s glavnim antagonistom Kylo Renom, kasnije otkrivenu kao Dijada u Sili. Povodom događaja u Posljednji Jedi i smrti njenog mentora Luke Skywalkera ona je trenutno jedini član Novog Jedi reda. U filmu Uspon Skywalkera otkriveno je da je Rey unuka Palpatinea, no ona odlućuje posvojiti prezime Skywalker u čast ljudima koje istinski smatra svojom obitelji. Pozadina Rey je rođena neidentificiranim roditeljima. U dobi od pet godina ostavljena je na planetu Jakku. Sljedećih četrnaest godina uzalud je čekala povratak svoje obitelji. Tijekom godina, postala je iskusan strvožder radeći za Unkar Plutta, skupljajući bilo koji komadić ostatka koji bi se mogao dati u zamjenu za hranu. Osobnost Rey je usamljena odkada ju je obitelj napustila, ali ne napušta nadu da će se oni vratiti unatoč dugogodišnjem odsustvu. Unatoč godinama izolacije, Rey je ljubazna, brižna i optimistična. Pored toga, godine pretraživanja odpada oblikovale su je da postane vrlo prilagodljiva i snalažljiva, sposobna da pronađe put kroz neortodoksne metode. Ima osjećaj za pravdu, čast i dobar moral. Rey je smirena i staložena, čak i u životno opasnim situacijama, povodom toga što je provela život u Jakkuovoj neoprostivoj klimi i atmosferi. U svom prvom dvoboju protiv Kylo Rena, Rey je ostala čvrsta i ustrajana, usprkos malim izgledima da ga nadvlada. Reyine emocije ponekad mogu zamagliti njezinu prosudbu, kao što je trčanje u strahu nakon njezine vizije koju je imala putem Sile, te je mući usamljenost nakon što ju je napustila obitelj, no unatoć tome je zadržala djetinjastu nadu da će je pronaći, ali sumnja je li to istina. Unatoč svemu, Reyina ljubaznost i suosjećanje je namjenjeno za sve i svakoga, čak i Kylo Rena, te ga je ona u više trenutaka pokušala vratiti na Svijetlu stranu nakon što je saznala cijelu njegovu prošlost kroz njihovu vezu kroz Silu. Čak i nakon što njezini pokušaji nisu uspjeli, Ren je bio iskreno dirnut njezinom istinskom srdačnošću prema njemu i, kao rezultat toga, ona se sama zbližila s njim. Njezino suosjećanje i razumjevanje su pomogli da Kylo Ren ponovno postane Ben Solo. Moći i sposobnosti 'Moći' *'Sila': Kao unuka Sheev Palpatina, Rey je vrlo moćana i ima vrlo jaku povezanost sa Silom, koju Ren opisuje snažnijom nego što je ona svjesna. Međutim, dok nije počela učiti od Lukea, prošla je vrlo malo treninga i uglavnom ovisi o vještinama koje je naučila prije nego što je znala da je osjetljiva na Silu ili o onome što je gledala kako netko drugi upotrebljava Silu. Iako Rey nije toliko moćna kao Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker i njezin djed po ocu; na svojem je vrhu i dalje iznimno moćan korisnik Sile. Reyine snage sa Silom se mogu usporediti samo sa Ben Solom na svom vrhuncu, unatoč tome što je on unuk Izabranog i nećak vođe Novog Jedijskog reda. Prema Snokeu; Rey će jačati sa Svjetlom stranom Sile. U vrijeme Uspon Skywalkera, njezina je snaga sa Silom bila takva da je nakon samo godinu dana obuke uspjela ubiti djeda tako što mu je preusmjerila snagu natrag; nešto što je Mace Windu također jednom učinio, ali samo je uspjeo usporiti Sith Lorda. *'Telekineza': Rey koristi telekinezu za napad ili za obranu. Pokazala se sposobna nadmetati s oslabljenim i ozlijeđenim Kylo Renom, te je mogla izvući Lukeov svjetlosni mać iz Renovog telekinetičkog stiska kad ga je on pokušao pozvati u svoju ruku i natjerala ga je da leti umjesto do njega u njezinu ruku. Osim toga, nakon bitke kod Craita, pokazalo se da je sposobna istovremeno podići i pomicati hrpu malih gromada bez mnogo napora da otvori prolaz iz špilje za Otpor. Nakon godinu dana vježbanja s Leijom na Anjan Kloss, Rey je uspjela levitati i sebe i velike gomile kamenja visoko u zraku. Dalje, Rey je u stanju koristiti prisiljeni pritisak da pošalje svoje protivnike kao i druge da lete zrakom, nanoseći im ozbiljne ozljede ili ih privremeno onesposobljajući. Učinila je to s Finnom kako bi ga držala podalje od borbe s Kylo Renom. *'Telepatija:' Rey koristi telepatiju kako bi umno komunicirala na malim ili velikim udaljenostima s drugim pojedincima, posebno Renom, zbog njihove veze kroz Silu. Dalje, Rey koristi ispitivanje uma da bi preispitala misli živih bića. Uspjela se oduprijeti Kylovom pokušaju da mu oda kartu za lokaciju Luke Skywalkera, pa je čak i njegov napad okrenula prema njemu i tako otkrila njegov vlastiti strah od neadekvatnosti u Vaderovoj sjeni. Rey je u stanju za kontrolu uma drugih živih bića, međutim, to ne djeluje na pojedince koji imaju vrlo jaku volju. Bila su joj potrebna tri pokušaja da savlada tu vještinu. Otada je vrlo dobro usavršila ovu moć. *'Ukrotiti zvijeri:' Rey koristi kontrolu uma za pripitomljenje drugih životinja. *'Vizije kroz Silu: '''Rey je sposobna imati vizije iz prošlosti, sadašnjosti i budućnosti; međutim, kao i svi korisnici Sile, njezine vizije nisu uvijek jasne ili ponekad ima vizije čak i kada ovu moć ne koristi po volji. Moguće je i da su neke vizije, poput one nastale kad je dodirnula svjetlosni mač Anakin Skywalkera, rezultat psihometrije, još jedne snage Sile koja omogućava da korisnik vidi i razabire informacije o ljudima, događajima i mjestima dodirivanjem predmeta koje ljudi nose. *'Osjet kroz Silu: Rey upotrebljava osjet kroz Silu da osjeti emocije drugog, budućnost, pukotine u Sili uzrokovane važnim ili traumatičnim događajima ili nadolazećom opasnošću i prisutnošću mračne strane. Otkrila je sposobnost kada ju je Kylo pokušao upotrijebiti protiv nje. *'Iscjeljivanje kroz Silu: '''Rey koristi iscjeljivanje kroz Silu za liječenje sebe ili drugih živih bića. Koristeći ovu sposobnost, uspjela je izliječiti Ben Soloa od smrtne rane koju mu je sama nanijela. *'Skok na daljinu: Rey koristi pojačanu sposobnost za skok ili skok na velikim daljinama. Ovu je sposobnost izvodila dva puta u najmanje dva odvojena slučaja; jednom izbjegavajući Renov udarac i za vrijeme njezine bitke s Renom. *'Borbena meditacija: '''Rey je u stanju koristiti meditaciju u bitki, omogućujući joj da obnovi svoj moral, izdržljivost i sveukupnu borbenost. To joj je omogućilo da pobijedi vičnijeg, no ozlijeđenog Kylo Rena u bitci meditirajući uz Silu kako ju je Maz Kanata podučila. *'Preklapanje prostora: Rey koristi ovu sposobnost kako bi preklopila prostor i time odmah prenjela predmet ili sebe između mjesta. Iskoristila je ovu sposobnost da pošalje jedan od svojih svjetlosnih mačeva Ben Solou. *'Munje Sile: '''Rey može koristiti munje Sile, ali nad time nema kontrolu. Rey je slučajno upotrijebila tu moć da uništi prijevoz Prvog reda. Nakon što je iskusila ovu moć i vjerovala da je s njom ubila Chewbaccu, Rey je nikad više nije upotrijebila. 'Sposobnosti *'Vještine svjetlosnog mača:' Iako u početku nema trening, Rey ima neke vještine u borbi s svjetlosnim mačem i vrlo je nadaren duelist. Rey je uspjela pobijediti Kylo Rena, uprkos tome što je potonji bio mnogo vještiji i ima iskustva sa svijetlosnim mačem. Mogla ga je nadvladati nakon što je meditirala sa Silom kako ju je Maz Kanata podučila. Međutim, također treba napomenuti da su Rena već ranili Chewbacca i Finn, pa prema tome nije bio na vrhuncu svoje snage. Unatoč Reyinom kratkom treningu s Lukom, ona se dovoljno poboljšala da je bila sposobna boriti se protiv Snokeove pretorijske straže podjednako uz Rena i na kraju uz njegovu pomoć nadvladati i ubiti osam smrtno opasnih ratnika; uprkos tome što su njih dvoje boraca s svjetlosnim mačevima bili u manjinji. Što se tiče Uspon Skywalkera, Reyine vještine u borbi sa svjetlosnim mačem uvelike su poboljšane do te mjere da se ona mogla boriti protiv Reya, no usprkos tome ju je na kraju nadjačao; što se pokazalo tijekom sukoba na Kef Bir, iako je ona uspjela ga smrtno raniti prije nego što je on imao priliku zadati smrtni udarac; međutim, to na činjenicu da je Renova majka, Leia Organa telepatijom komunicirala sa svojim sinom (dok je pokušavala pružiti ruku njegovoj unutarnjoj dobroti), to ga je odvratilo, i kao rezultat toga, on je slučajno ispustio svoj svjetlosni mač, dajući Rey dovoljno vrijemena da pogodi Tamnog Jedija svojim svjetlosnim mačem. *'Vješt borac:' Rey je vješta u nenaoružanoj borbi. *'Vješt borac oružjem:' Rey je vješta u borbama s štapom, jer je većinu svog života koristila za obranu. *'Vješta s ošrim oružjem:' Rey je vješta u korištenju eksplozivnih pištolja. *'Vrhunski pilot: '''Rey je izuzetno vješta u pilotiranju raznih glisera i svih vrsta letjelica. *'Vrhunski inženjer: Kao strvožder je dobro upoznata u inženjerstvo i stvari koje sakuplja. Ima znanje o više različitih strojeva i brodova, što se pokazalo korisnim kada slučajno dođe u posjed Millennium Falcona. Znala je raditi brodski računalni i sklopni sustav, što joj je omogućilo da spriječi da se brod raspadne uklanjanjem jednog od brodskih krugova. *'Višejezična: '''Rey je sposobna da tečno govori Basic, Shyriiwook i Binary. Oružje i oprema *'Quarterstaff: Rey je izradila ova štap kako bi joj poslužilo je kao prvotno oružje i navigacijski alat. Bio je presudan za pomoć Rey da istraži olupine Zvijezda Razarača, jer joj je pomoglo da mudro odabere korake. Kasnije će ga dekonstruirati kako bi od njega stvorila vlastiti svjetlosni mač. *'NN-14 pištolj:' Rey je dobila ovaj pištolj od Han Sola. Oružje je držala samo na Takodani, ali dobro joj je poslužilo. *'Prvi svijetlosni mač: '''Rey je prvi put naišla na svjetlosni mač Anakin Skywalkera (kasnije Luke Skywalkera) u dvorcu Maz Kanate, trpeći vizije nakon dodira s oružjem. Prema Maz, svjetlosni mač je očito dozivao Rey putem Sile, ali Rey je to u strahu odbila, pa ga je Maz dala Finnu. Tek nakon bitke na bazi Starkiller, Rey je konačno s velikom vještinom kristila svjetlosni mač i čuvala oružje tijekom svog putovanja kako bi pronašla Lukea. Oružje je slomljeno na pola kad su ga Rey i Kylo Ren pokušali putem Sile zgrabiti, te je ona uzela oba komada sa sobom. Kasnije ga je popravila i upotrijebila ga zajedno sa svjetlosnim mačem Leije kako bi uništila svog djeda Sheeva Palpatina preusmjeravanjem vlastite munje. Kasnije će sahraniti oba svjetlosna mača na Tatooineu na Larsovoj farmi i upotrijebiti vlastiti mač. *'Drugi svijetlosni mač: 'Nakon što se Rey nakratko prognala na Ahch-To, uzrokovano strahom da će postati upravo onakava kakav je bio njezin djed Sheev Palpatine, duh pokojnog Luke Skywalker dao joj je svjetlosni mač Leije Organe, te je ona to iskoristila u suradnji s Lukeovim svjetlosnim mačem kako bi uništila njezinog djeda Palpatine preusmjeravajući njegove munje na njega. Kasnije će sahraniti oba svjetlosna mača na Tatooineu u Larsovoj farmi i upotrijebiti vlastiti mač. *'Treći svjetlosni mač: 'Nešto nakon poraza Palpatinea, Rey je izradila svjetlosni mač sa žutim oštricama, stvarajući ga iz dijelova svojeg stapa. Koristila je neobičnu matricu za aktiviranje koja se temelji na zupčanicima umjesto gumba i prekidača za aktiviranje pločice na ploči koje se nalaze u većini svjetlosnih sablja. Pojavljivanja Sila se budi Na pustinjskom planetu Jakku, Rey otkriva astrometni droid po imenu BB-8 i odlući skrbiti za njega nakon što ga spasi od grubog strvoždera. No, ono što nije slutila je da droid nosi komad karte koji bi vodio do lokacije Luke Skywalkera, zbog čega je Rey postala meta Prvog reda. Upoznaje odmetničkog Stormtroopera Finna i zajedno koriste ''Millennium Falcon kako bi pobjegli s Jakkua. Rey nije svjesna njegovog pravog identiteta, te joj Finn laže govoreći da je uz Otpor. thumb|left|Rey i Finn slušaju priču o Jedijima od Han SoloaNakon što Falcon dobiva kvar, nailaze na veći brod sa kojim ih otimaju bivši vlasnici Falcona Han Solo i Chewbacca. Kako Hanovi poslovi s nekoliko bandi nisu prošli tako dobro, Rey slučajno oslobodi nekoliko rathara koji se pokažu korisnim u njihovom bijegu, no u jednom trenutku mora spasiti Finna od jednog od čudovišta. Han im objašnjava da je Luke pokušao obnoviti Jedi red, ali da je otišao u samo odabrano progonstvo nakon što se jedan od njegovih učenika (koji je ujedno i Hanov sin Ben) okrenuo na tamnu stranu i uništio sve što je Luke sagradio. Han i Chewbacca odvedu trio na Takodanu na susret s Maz Kanatom. Prije nego što uđu, Han nudi Rey da radi za njega u brizi o Falconu, ali Rey to odbija, jer se osjeća obvezana da se vrati na Jakku i čekati svoju obitelj. Tijekom njihovog susreta s Maz, Finn pokušava napustiti planet s nekoliko stranaca i otkriva Rey svoju priču, nudeći joj da pobjegne s njim kako bi pobjegla od Prvog reda. Rey odbija te Finn odlaziti s strancima. Rey tada odjednom čuje vriskove mlade djevojke u donjem dijelu dvorca, gdje otkriva svjetlosni mač koji je prije pripadao Luke i Anakin Skywalkeru. Kada dodirne mač, dobiva niz vizija koje prikazuju prošlost i obitelj kako je napušta, te čuje riječi Obi-Wan Kenobija i Yode. Maz je pronalazi i objašnjava joj da ju je svjetlosni mač prizivao. U strahu Rey bježi dok ju BB-8 slijedi u šumu. U bitci na Takodani, Rey se susreće sa zlim Kylo Renom, koji ju je putem Sile naveo da gubi svjest da bi je iskoristio za thumb|Rey i BB-8 svijedoće kako Prvi red napada Takondupronalaženje Lukea kako je bila svjedok kada je BB-8 pokazao kartu. Prebačena je u Starkiller Base. Ren joj ne uspijeva ispitati um, ali Rey otkriva što je Maz mislila kada ju je pronašla u podrumu dvorca - ona je osjetljiva na Silu i može koristiti iste sposobnosti koje Ren pokušava koristiti na njoj. U obrani mu ona ulazi u um i osjeća da se boji da nikad neće biti tako jak kao njegov idol, Darth Vader. Rey koristi odkrivene moći kasnije da bi prevarila stražara i pobjegla. Ona se ponovno susreče s Finnom, Han Solom i Chewbaccom te joj je drago što je Finn došao po nju, te odlučio ostati i pomoći Otporu. thumb|left|Kylo Ren nudi poučavati Rey u SiliPotom postavljaju eksplozivne detonatore unutar baze kako bi pomogli Otporu da uništi bazu, tijekom koje Rey i Finn svjedoče smrti Han Soloa kroz ruke njegovog sina Kylo Rena. Chewbacca bijesno puca na Rena, i bježe iz ruševine baze. Finn i Rey se suoče s ozlijeđenim Renom u snježnoj šumi, a Ren upotrijebi Silu kako bi Rey nokautirao bacivši je o drvo. Finn koristi svjetlosni mač koji je pronađen ranije za borbu protiv Kylo Ren i da obrani Rey, ali gubi i teško je ozlijeđen. Prije nego što Ren uspije dohvatiti plavi svjetlosni mač, Rey koristi Silu kako bi ga dohvatila i sama započinje dvoboj s Renom. Dok Ren u početku ima prednost, Rey koristi Silu kako bi nadvladala i porazila već ozlijeđenog Kylo Rena, ostavljajući mu grozan ožiljak na licu. Planet se počinje raspadati kada Rey pronađe nesvjesnog Finna, ali spasio ih je Chewbacca i bježe na D'Qar. Dok ona i Leia oplakuju Hanovu smrt, R2-D2 se budi i koristeći pronađene djelove karte s BB-8 otkrivaju gdje se skriva Luke Skywalker. Rey odluči otići ga potražiti, ali prije nego što ona to učini, poljubi bezsvijesnog Finna i zahvali mu na svemu. Ona, Chewbacca i R2-D2 odlaze u Ahch-To, gdje upoznaje ostarjelog Luke Skywalkera i pruža mu njegov svjetlosni mač. Posljednji Jedi Reyino putovanje nastavlja se tamo gdje je prestalo u Sila se budi, u trenutku kada Lukeu pruža svjetlosni mač thumb|Rey uporno prati ostarijelog Lukea Skywalkera. Međutim, Rey ostaje iznenađena kada Luke uzima mač samo da bi ga bacio i otišao bez riječi. Zapanjena, Rey uzima svjetlosni mač, te slijedi Lukea preko otoka Prvog Hrama Jedija i očajnički pokušava pridobiti njegovu pomoć za Otpor, ali Luke je uporno odbija i moli je da ga pusti na miru, čak i nakon što saznaje da je Han mrtav i koje grozote se događaju u njegovom odsudstvu. Za to vrijeme, dok i dalje sljedi Lukea preko otoka, Rey nailazi na drevno stablo koje sadrži neke od posljednjih knjiga o Jedijima i rukopise od samog podrijetla Jedijskog reda, priznavši da joj je stablo poznato, jer ga je viđala u svojim snovima. Zaintrigiran time, Luke od nje traži da razjasni te osjećaje, ali umjesto toga, ona nastavlja pritiskati Lukea o pružanju pomoći Otporu. Luke ponovno odbija, otkrivajući da je došao na Ahch-To ne da se sakrije, nego da umre i okonča Jedi red tamo gdje je i započeo. Nakon što porazgovara sa R2-D2 Luke pristaje Rey podučiti tri lekcije sljedeći dan u zoru o Sili i Jedijima te zašto bi sve trebalo završiti. thumb|left|Luke pristaje podučiti Rey o SiliSljedećeg dana Rey otkriva da ima posebnu mentalnu vezu s Kylo Renom preko Sile, no dok se oni međusobno mogu vidjeti, ne mogu vidjeti gdje je drugi. Uplašena, Rey ga prvo pokuša ustrijeliti, samo da bi probila rupu u zidu kolibe u kojoj je spavala (ali to unač tome uzrokuje da on osjeti eksploziju). Čuvši pucanj, Luke je pita da li nešto nije u redu, na što ona laže i kaže da je zaboravila blokirati svoj blaster dok ga je čistila. Kao što je i obećao, Luke vodi Rey na visoko izdignutu stijenu za prvu lekciju o Sili. Zatim joj objašnjava da je Sila više od mogučnosti pomicanja predmeta i kontroliranja volje drugih ljudi kao što je i ona iskusila; nego da je to energija koja veže i svjetlost i tamu i sva živa bića zajedno. On ju upućuje da posegne sa Silom. Nakon što ona to doslovno shvati i ispruži ruku (što Luke iskoristi da je škaklja vlaknom trave po prstima, prije nego što objasni što je stvarno mislio), Rey posegne sa Silom, te osjeti energiju i ravnotežu, svijetlu i tamnu stranu, ali i zov tamne pećine ispunjene tamnom energijom ispod otoka. Unatoč Lukeovim upozorenjima da se odupire iskušenjima špilje, Rey je i dalje privučena špiljom i Luke je prisiljen da je izvuče iz transa, prestrašivši Lukea i natjerajući ga da usporedi njenu snagu u Sili s onom od Kylo Rena, što ga natjera da napusti lekciju. Kasnije toga dana, Rey, neopterećena svojim iskustvom, vježba sa svojom quarterstaff štapom na stijeni s pogledom na more. Primiječujući je svjetlosnu mač, Rey je ostavlja štap i nastavlja vježbati s mačem, prerezavši ne namjerno veliki kamen na pola. Ono što nezna, je da ju Luke tiho promatra, uznemiren zbog njenih snaga i brzine. Kako se njen trening nastavlja, Rey se nalazi u stalnom kontaktu s Kylo Renom, koji u razgovoru s njom i pita da li zna thumb|Rey trži odgovore i pronađe samu sebeistinu zašto je uništena Jedi akademija. Tijekom svoje druge lekcije, Luke joj govori o neuspjesima Jedija i o razlogu koji je vodio do toga da je izabrao otići u samo nametnuto progonstvo; najme za vrijeme Renovog treninga, Snoke je iskvario Rena da padne na tamnu stranu, vodivši do toga da odbaci svoje rođeno ime Ben Solo i uništi hram. Dalje tuguje za time kako je Ren ubio većinu ostalih učenika i poveo sa sobom nekoliko učenika istomišljenika (budući vitezovi Ren), ostavljajući Lukea očajnim i slomljenim. Nakon daljnjih razgovora sa Renom, Rey odlazi do otvora koji vodi u tamnu špilju ispod otoka, te pada u špilju. Unutra prilazi divovskom kristalnom ogledalu u srcu pećine i doživljava još jednu viziju kroz Silu; ona vidi više verzija sebe i pita se o svom mjestu u galaksiji i sudbinama i identitetima svojih roditelja. thumb|left|Tajnovita veza zbližuje Navečer je Rey ponovno u kontaktu s Kylo Renom, koji joj govori svoju stranu priče, tvrdeći da ga je Luke pokušao ubiti dok je spavao. Nakon što nije uspjela otkriti identitete svojih roditelja za vrijeme boravka u špilji i treninga s Lukom, Rey se povjeri Renu o osjećajima usamljenosti i očaja. Ren koristi priliku da je uvjeri da nije sama; Rey uzvrati njegovoj gesti i pruži mu ruku. Dok se njihove ruke dodiruju, Luke ulazi u kolibu i vidjevši Rena, užasnut prekida kontakt i u ljutnji uništi kolibu. Rey, zauzvrat, ljutito napada Lukea sa svojim štapom, samo da bi je on razoružao, natjerajući je da još jednom pozove svjetlosni mač Skywalkera i zahtijeva punu istinu. Luke priznaje Rey da je doista bio spreman ubiti Rena, ali okljevao je, i kada je shvatio da mu se aktivirao svjetlosni mač i to nad tijelom nećaka, Ben se probudio, a pogled u očima njegova nećaka bio je uplašenog djeteta, a ne oči Snokea ili tamne strane. Užas zbog onoga što je gotovo učinio i posljedice koje su proizašle, ostavile su Lukea punog srama. Rey uvjerava Lukea da je, kad je dodirnula ruku s Renom, mogla osjetiti masivan sukob u njegovom srcu, slično kao što je Luke mogao s njegovim ocem, Darth Vaderom. Iako Luke tvrdi Rey da je Kylo Ren van njezine sposobnost da ga spasi, Rey vjeruje da se Ren može vratiti natrag u svjetlost. Rey se namjerava sama suočiti s njim i, ono što Luke ne zna, uzma iz stabla svete Jedi spise sa sobom na Millenium Falcon. Po povratku prema floti Otpora, Rey se uputi na Snokeov brod, letjelicu Mega klase Dreadnought Supremacy, gdje ju je Ren več čekao, te ju on pod pritvorom vodi Snokeu. Dok se približavaju Snokeovoj prijestolnici, Rey podsjeća Rena (kojemu se odsada uvijek obrača sa Ben) da još uvijek thumb|Dvije strane pričeima priliku otkupiti se. Snoke nakon toga pozdravlja Rey i uklanja joj lisice. Potom on pomoču Silom povuče njen svjetlosni mač i postavi ga na ručni naslon svojeg prijestolja, razoružavajući je. Snoke veselo napominje da je bivši strvožder suprotnost Kylo Renu u Sili; njezino svjetlo da se suprotstavi njegovoj tami. Snoke koristi Silu da ju povuče prema sebi i s ponosom tvrdi da je odgovoran za stvaranje mentalne veze između Rey i Kylo Ren kako bi pronašao i ubio Luke Skywalkera. Kada ju Snoke izravno traži za lokaciju Lukea, Rey hrabro odbija i pokušava pozvati svoj svjetlosni mač da se bori s Vrhovnim vođom; no kao odgovor, Snoke samo preusmjerava kurs oružja, uzrokujući da joj mač udari u stražnji dio glave. thumb|left|Rey bespomoćna u rukama SnokeaRazigran Reyinom upornošću, Snoke je dovodi pred veličanstvenim holoprojektorom kako bi joj pokazao kako će preostali pripadnici Otpora ubrzo biti uništeni od njegovih snaga i obećava da će im se i ona ubrzo pridružiti jer neće dozvoliti da se itko s duhom Jedia suprotstavi njegovoj vladavini. Rey poziva Renov svjetlosni mač s njegovog pojasa i pokušava napasti Snokea, samo da bi je Snoke još jednom lako obuzdo. Nakon što ju Snoke muči testiranjem uma tražeći informacije o lokaciji Luke Skywalkera, vraća Renu njegov svjetlosni mač i naređuje mu da ubije bespomoću Rey, uvjeren da će to njegov učenik učiniti, hvaleći se da ne može biti poražen ili prevaren. No, dok se Snoke hvali, Ren suptilno koristi Silu da okrene Reyin svjetlosni mač dok hvata svoj i aktivira ga, presjekavši Snokea na pola i ubivši ga. Oslobođena od kontrole Vrhovnog vođe i sada sa svjetlosnim mačem u ruci, Rey se nađe u primirju s Kylo Renom dok se bore protiv Snokeove garde u strašnom i zastrašujućem dvoboju. Nakon ubojstva stražara, Rey želi spasiti svoje prijatelje u Otporu dok Kylo Ren nudi Rey priliku da mu se pridruži, na thumb|Borba sudbinašto ona njega moli da se pridruži Otporu. Razbješnjen Ren otkriva Rey istinu o njenim roditeljima: bili su to jednostavni dileri koji su je prodali Unkar Pluttu za novac i umrli na Jakku, gdje leže pokopani u neoznačenom grobu, te je dalje vrijeđa govoreći joj da ona nije nitko. Ren joj ponovno nudi mjesto pored sebe da preoblikuju galaksiju na svoju sliku, rekavši da jedino mogu biti slobodni ako prekinu veze s prošlošću i podjednako unište Jedije, Sithe i Otpor. Kao što je to učinila na Starkiller bazi, Rey još jednom odbija i pokušava povući svjetlosni mač dok ga Kylo Ren pokušava povući k sebi. Pritisak Sile oba korisnika pokazao se previše za mač i dijeli oružje na pola, ostavljajući i Rey i Kylo Rena u nesvijest povodom eksplozije. Probudivši se prva, Rey uzima obje polovice svjetlosnog mač i uspijeva pobjeći s broda, koji se sada počinje raspadati i eksplodirati povodom samoubilačkim napadom vice admiralice Holdo od Otpora. Rey se brzo ponovno ujedinjuje s Chewbaccom na brodu Millennium Falcon i pregrupira se s pobunjenicima na obližnjem planetu Crait. Par dolazi upravo dok Otpor uzima velike gubitke od napada Prvog reda; s Rey koja upravlja Falconovim eksplozivnim kupolama, Chewbacca je u stanju namamiti napadače TIE borce daleko od bitke kroz kristalne špilje i kanjone planet, pružajući vrijeme da se Otpor povuće i pronađe način za bijeg. thumb|left|Rey prihvaća svoju sudbinu kao JediSlijedeći dvosmjerni svjetlosni odišiljać koji joj je dala Leia (dano joj je prije nego što je otišla da nađe Lukea) Rey i Chewbacca slete u blizini stražnjeg ulaza u staru pobunjeničku bazu koja je prekrivena gromadima. Pouzdajući se u snagu Sile, Rey prihvaća svoju sudbinu kao Jedi i koristi svoje moći da očisti izlaz, omogućujući preživjelim pripadnicima Otpora da pobjegnu. Kao i Leia, osjeća da je Luke postao jedno sa Silom i osjeti da je u miru u posljednjim trenucima. Nakon što su se svi sigurno ukrcali i nakon što se ponovno spojila s Finnom, Rey dijeli još jednu interakciju putem Sile s Kylo Renom; kad joj Ren opet pruži ruku, ona ga ignorira i odlazi u Falcon. Sigurni u hipersvemirskom prostoru, Rey se ponovno susreće s Leijom, koja je uvjerava da će pobuna, i kroz nju, nada preživjeti da se bori još jedan dan. Uspon Skywalkera Godinu dana nakon događaja Posljednjeg Jedija Rey trenira dalje pod nadzorom Leije. Na planetu Anjan Kloss, putem thumb|Godinu dana vježbe su ojačali Reyine sposobnostiobuke kroz svojeg majstora i proučavanjem tekstova s Ahch-Toa, sposobnosti Reyevih snaga narasle su na neviđene razine te je sada u stanju meditirati lebdjeći uz niz kamenja kroz zrak. Do tog trenutka je također popravila Lukeov i Anakinov svjetlosni mač i koristi ga u svom treningu. Međutim, tijekom jednog od svojih treninga, Rey odjednom vidi vizije iz svoje prošlosti, zbog čega je izgubila kontrolu i propustila put s preprekama. Nakon što je od svojih prijatelja Poe Damerona i Finna saznala da se Palpatine vratio te boravi u svetištu Sitha na Exegolu, Rey je odlučila poći s njima kako bi istražila informacije o tome kako pronaći planet o kojem im je dao informacije špiun u redovima Prvog reda. Podaci o pronalaženju Exegola bili su, prema špijunu, zapisani na Sith artefaktu. Kylo Ren već ima jedan, ali postoji i drugi koji se još može pronaći. Putujući na planet Pasaana, Rey, Finn, Chewbacca i Poe poveli su sa sobom C-3PO i BB-8 i našli se usred Festivala predaka. Dok su se pokušavali sakriti od Stormtroopera Prvog reda, skupina je imala sreću da naleti na Lando Calrissiana, koji ih je uputio na brod gdje je Ochi, Sith plačenik, čuvao relikviju koja će dovesti do Exogola. Rey je međutim ostala razočarana kad se Lando odbio pridružiti borbi protiv Prvog reda. Na putu do napuštenog broda, grupu su uhvatili u zasjedu Jet Troopersi Prvog reda, ali prijatelji su uspjeli uništiti svoje napadače u velikoj potjeri. Ono što međutim nisu znali, je da su vitezovi Ren također pratili skupinu, čekajući naredbu Kylo Rena za napad. Približavajući se napuštenom brodu, grupu odjednom uvuče živo blato, koje okružuje olupinu, što vodi da padaju u labirint tunela, gdje Rey i njezini prijatelji otkrivaju Ochijeve kosti, zajedno s velikim gmazom poznatim kao Vexis zmija. Iako je zmija izgledala neprijateljski, Rey je, vidjevši da je životinja ozlijeđena, upotrijebila Silu za izlječenje rana, ublaživći i smirujući stvorenje i natjeravši ga da otkrije izlaz iz tunela koje je zvijer stvorila pod pijeskom. Nakon ulaska na brod i pronalaska relikvije, bodeža, Rey osjetit smrt koju je oružje prouzročilo. C-3PO je otkrio Sith rune na oštrici, ali mu je zabranjeno prevođenje zbog njegovog programiranja. Tijekom misije Rey osjeti Kylo Rena i odlući mu se suprotstaviti, dok istodobno otkri od Finna da su vitezovi Ren oteli Chewbaccu. thumb|left|Rey se želi suočiti s Kylo RenomSuočavajući se s Kylo Ren, Rey je čekala da ga napadne svojim mačem, a nakon toga uništi krilo njegove TIE letjelice svojim svjetlosnom oštricom. Rey je zatim pokušala zaustaviti prijevoz koji je prevozio Chewbaccu i ukradeni Sith bodež pomoću Sile, ali Kylo Ren počinje povlačiti s suprotne strane, te borba uzrokuje da Rey u bijesu pukne munju Sile s vrhova prstiju, uništeći transport. Užasnuta onim što je učinila i misleći da je ubila Chewbaccu, Rey jedva uspjeva pobjeći na vrijeme, odvodeći C-3PO u svijet Kijimi, gdje je dilerica začina Zorii Bliss pristala pomoći im (na prijetnju oštricom) da prevedu rune bodeža. Iako je to koštalo memoriju C-3PO, natpis je uspješno preveden, a Rey odlazi u zrakoplov Destroyer Steadfast da izvadi bodež i Chewbaccu, za kojeg Rey otkriva da je živ. Ušavši na brod, Rey se uputila prema odajama Kylo Rena, gdje je pronašla bodež i Chewbaccin pribor. Privučena thumb|Veza preko Sile omogučuje da se Rey i Kylo bore iako nisu u istoj prostorijibodežom, dodirivanje je nagnalo Rey da vidi smrt svojih roditelja, što ju je navelo da sazna da su se žrtvovali kako bi je spasili. Osjetivši njezinu prisutnost, Kylo Ren upotrijebio je svoju vezu s njom kako bi je pokušao pronaći, nastavljajući dvobojem tijekom njegove potrage. Njihova veza omogućila im je fizičko gledanje i borbu čak i iz daleka, otkrivši na kraju njezinu nazočnost u njegovim odajama kada je njihova svađa uzrokovala da njegov stalak s pepeom koji drži kacigu Darth Vadera padne pred njega. Dok je Rey pokušavala pobjeći, Kylo se još jednom suočio s njom, otkrivajući joj istinu; ona je unuka imperatora Palpatina. Zamolio ju je da mu se pridruži, no unatoč iskušenju, ona ponovno odbija i bježi, odlazeći sa svojim prijateljima na Kef Bir, jednog od mjeseca Endora. thumb|left|Tamna strana prati ReyUpoznajući se s grupom bivših Stormtroopera koji su napustili Prvi red, Rey kreće prema olupinama druge Zvijezde smrti, poravnavajući bodež s ostacima kako bi precizirala mjesto Sith kompasa. Uhvativši skimmer za surfanje po uzvišenoj vodi, Rey se uputila u prijestolnicu, gdje se odjednom suoči s mračnom verzijom sebe. Bježeći od te vizije suoči se s Kylo Renom koji razbia Sith kompas koji je upravo pronašla. Rey ga napada i bore se dalje vani na olupini, ali Ren ubrzo svlada iscrpljenu Rey. Kad se spremao da je ubije, Kylo Ren čuje kako ga majka poziva kroz Silu prije nego umire. Nesabran, Kylo Ren ostaje nemoćan te ga Rey zabada tada u instinktu u utrobu. Osjetivši Leijinu smrt, Rey je odmah požalila zbog svojih postupaka, koristeći Silu kako bi izliječila svog protivnika. Prije nego što je otišla, priznaje da je nakon što je ubio Snokea, bila u iskušenju da primi ruku Ben Soloa, a ne Kylo Rena. Potresena činjenicom da je njezin djed tamni Lord Sitha, Rey je TIE letjelicom Kylo Rena pobjegla na Ahch-To, gdje je zapalila letjelicu, a zatim pokušala baciti i svjetlosni mač u plamen. Duh od Lukea zaustavlja uništavanje oružja. Luke joj se povjerio da je oduvijek znao da je Rey Palpatine i da je to činila i Leia, te ju ohrabruje da se suoči sa svojim strahovima, kao što je to sudbina svih Jedija. Inspirirana i s obnovljenom vjerom, Rey je dobila Lukevu staru letjelicu i Leijin svjetlosni mač, s kojima ide na Exegol pomoću Sithovog kompasa kojeg nalazi u olupinama TIE-a kako bi se suočila sa svojom sudbinom. Ostavljujući lokaciju za Otpor koji će uslijediti, Rey se uputila na Exegol, gdje se suočila s Darth Sidiousom u Prijestolju thumb|Rey stoji pred Palpetinom i prijestoljem SithaSithova. Otvorivši strop dvorane, Palpatine joj je pokazao Otpor koji je gubio bitku protiv njegove Sith flote, rekavši da bi mogla okončati sukob zauzimanjem njegovog prijestolja i puštajući ga da prenese svoj duh u nju kako bi mogla vladati kao carica galaksije. Sukob volja prekinuo je Kylo Ren, koji je sada ponovno postao Ben Solo, i priskočio joj u pomoć. Palpatine je zatim upotrijebio Silu kako bi iscrpio iz oba Jedija posebnu snagu Sile njihove veze i potpuno se vratio u život. Potom je gromovima odbacio Bena u pukotinu i počeo napadati flotu Otpora snagom munja. Kada se činilo da je bivši imperator stekao prednost, Rey je stupila u kontakt putem Sile da pozove duhove svih prošlih Jedija, uključujući Lukea, njegovog oca Anakina, Qui-Gon Jinna, Obi-Wan Kenobija, Kanana Jarrusa, Aaylu Securu, Mace Windua, i Adi Gallia, koji su je potakli da se nastavi boriti, dajući joj snagu. Darth Sidious oslobodio je olujnu munju protiv nje, proglašavajući se svim Sithovima, dok je Rey, koristeći Lukeov i Leijin mač, odbia gromove prema njemu, objavivši da je u njoj snaga svih Jedija. Moć se okrenula protiv njega, Darth Sidious samo je mogao gledati kako Rey, njegova unuka, ga zauvijek uništava, okončavši zauvijek bitku između Jedija i Sitha, te njegove vojske bivaju uništene. Iscrpljena, Rey se ruši na pod, mrtva. thumb|left|Rey je u potpunom skladu sa SilomBen Solo, koji je preživio pad u provaliju, vratio se k njoj, žrtvujući svoju životnu snagu kako bi ona mogla živjeti. Dijeleći poljubac s Benom nakon što ju je oživio, Rey mora gledati kako Ben umire i postaje jedno sa Silom, okončavajući krvnu lozu Skywalkera. Ponovno se okupivši sa svojim prijateljima, Rey je proslavila njihovu pobjedu protiv Sitha i Prvog reda. Neko vrijeme kasnije se Rey uputi na Tatooine i odlazi do Larsove kuće, gdje je Luke odrastao. Izgradivši vlastiti svjetlosni mač, Rey zakopa Luke i Leijine svjetlosne mačeve. Kad je prolazni mještanin pita kako se zove, ona odgovara da se zove "Rey Skywalker", odrekla se loze kao Palpatine i uzela ime Skywalker uz blagoslov duhova Luke i Leije koji su s ponosom gledali u daljini. ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Rey se pojavljuje u animiranoj mini-seriji, Star Wars: Force of Destiny, gdje Daisy Ridley ponovno ponavlja svoju ulogu. U "Pjesak Jakkua", koji se odvijaja nakon što je Rey spasila BB-8 od grubih strvoždera, Rey odnese droida do svoje kuće. Dok prelaze pustinju, progoni ih crv Noćničuvar koji pokušava pojesti BB-8. Ona spašava svog novog prijatelja i, iz sažaljenja, daje crvu nešto drugo ćime bi se mogao zasladiti. U "BB-8 banditi", Rey i BB-8 su na putu za Niima baze, ali na kraju ih progone Teedo i još dvije osobe. Vozeći se ''speederima, Rey i BB-8 jure kroz pustinju i u olupinu Zvijezda Razarača, gdje se Noćničuvar s kojim su se Rey i BB-8 susreli u prethodnoj epizodi pojavljuje i napada Teeboa. Zatim, u "Tracker Trouble", koji se odvija na brodu Millennium Falcona s Han Solom, Chewbaccom i Finnom dok Rey pokušava razoružati eksplozivnu napravu za praćenje, skrivenu na plovilu od Unkar Plutta. Konačno, u "Problemi s porgima", nekoliko porgsa su ukrali njen svjetlosni mač tijekom Jedi treninga na Ahch-To, te ga ona pokušava dobiti natrag, što se ispostavilo kao neočekivana pomoć za njen trening. Video igre Disney INFINITY Rey se pojavljuje u trećoj igri, igrajući se u The Force Awakens Play Setu i Toy Boxu. Ona se može koristiti i u ostalim setovima igre Star Wars kada igrač prikupi svoje križance u svakom setu igranja. Star Wars: Force Arena Rey je lik u Star Wars: Force Areni kao legendarna karta vođe momčadi. Star Wars Battlefront II LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Rey je lik u LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Njena uloga u igri vrlo je slična ulozi u filmu, iako s nekim promjenama zbog razine igre i sposobnosti lika. Disney parkovi Rey je rijedak lik susreta i pozdrava u Disney parkovima, a dodana za Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away na pozornici u Disneyjevim hollywoodskim studijima 30. lipnja 2017. godine. Odnosi Galerija Zanimljivosti * U globalnom pozivu za potragu glumaca za epizodu VII, Reyino ime promijenjeno je u "Rachel" u scenariju. U Bibliji je Rachel bila sestra Leah, ime koje se također navodi kao "Leia", što je referenca na vodeći ženski lik prva tri filma Ratova zvijezda. * Rey je bila odsutna iz Star Wars: The Force Awakens, tematske robe, uključujući Monopoly set, i bilo je vrlo malo njenih figurica u prodaji. Očito nije bila uključena u Monopol postavljen iz straha da će joj odati njenu osjetljivost na silu i ulogu kao protagonista trilogije, ali je kasnije uključena u kasniju verziju, zajedno s svjetlosnim mačem kojim upravlja u klimaksu. * Umjesto „Ray“ - tipični pravopis u Sjedinjenim Državama - ime se piše „Rey“ - tipično pravopisu u svim ostalim španskim i okcitanskim govornim regijama. "Rey" je i španjolska riječ za "kralja" što je moglo biti nagovještaj njezine carske loze. * Rey se izvorno trebala zvati "Kira". Ovo će ime, napisano drugačije, kasnije biti korišteno za žensku protagonisticu u filmu Solo. * Rey je jedini protagonist trilogije Ratova zvijezda koji nije izgubio niti jednu ruku. * otkriće da je Rey unuka Palpatinina je drugi put da je Palpatine imao unuka u kontinuitetu Ratova zvijezda. "Kontinuitet legendi" prethodno je Palpatinu dao unuka po imenu Ken, koji je također bio Jedi vitez i kojeg je Luka proglasio "Jedijskim princom". Kao i Rey, i Ken je bio sukobljen zbog svog roda s Palpatinom i odrekao se svoje obitelji. de:Rey en:Rey es:Rey fr:Rey it:Rey pt-br:Rey pl:Rey ru:Рей Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Protagonisti Kategorija:Star Wars